fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Karin
Karin (カリン Karin) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a fourteen year old Pegasus Rider from Silesse who went searching for Ced in Manster. She was thrown in Manster's prison with Felgus, and after she is released, she finds Ced in Chapter 4x, and even though Ced cannot return to Silesse yet, Ced gives her the Sety Scroll. In Chapter 6, Karin offers the option of fleeing Manster by having her and her pegasus fly everyone out. In Chapter 17A, Karin encounters Misha, and Karin, after Misha is captured, gets Misha to see the fault in her actions and convinces her to fight for Leif's army. After the war, Karin remains a Silessean Pegasus Knight, and even though she has no huge claims to fame, she remains devoted to her position. In Game Recruitment *Chapter 4: Automatically from the start. Base Stats *'5 move while dismounted Growth Rates |55% |30% |15% |35% |70% |70% |15% |5% |2% |} Promotional gains *Promotes to Pegasus Knight *'Strength: +2 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Lance Mastery Rank' Support Bonus Supports *Felgus - 10% *Misha - 10% Supported by *Felgus - 10% *Ced - 10% Overall Karin's ability to fly is incredible early on and just as useful later as she can reach enemies and villages before anyone else, and she's great at rescuing units. The Leg Ring found in Chapter 8x will make her able to deal with ballistaes much easier. Karin shares a mutual support with Felgus that helps both units a lot in the Manster arc. Her stats and growth rates are typical to those of a pegasus rider. With high speed and luck, and low defense, Karin relies greatly on her dodging ability. With a fairly high magic, she will have little difficulty fighting mages, and it can be a good idea to train her to rank B sword, since she can deal a lot of damage with a Flame Sword in her hands, adding to her usefulness when unmounted. Otherwise, with a low strength, skill, build and a PCC of 1, her fighting ability isn't very good, and she can't use killing or multi-hitting weapons effectively. Therefore, Karin is a main candidate for the Continue Manual, which helps with her offense a lot. She can start wielding the Wind Sword as well. It grants another +5 to her already high speed, meaning Continue will activate very often. Unfortunately, you get those items late in the game. The Wrath Manual also works quite well with Karin since she usually meets the enemy before the rest of the troops and it will dramatically increase her damage output. It is recommended that she is given the Dain Scroll for more defense and possibly movement. She can also use the Neir Scroll to help her build but this will hurt her already low skill so giving her the Odo Scroll as well will give her more balanced out stats. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations Talk with Eyrios *(Chapter 16A) Karin: Excuse me? Eyrios: What? Who are you? Stop bothering me! Karin: Hey, can you switch to our side? Please? Eyrios: Huh? What are you talking about? Weird girl... Karin: No? Oh well, I thought so. Fine, then. Good bye... Eyrios: Hey! Wait a sec! Karin: Yes? Eyrios: All right. I'll switch sides if you'll do me a favor in return. Karin: Really! So what do you want? Eyrios: Let's see... How about letting me become a noble once Leonster is recaptured. Karin: That shouldn't be too hard. You want to be a noble? So you're a commoner? Wow, then you must have worked really hard. A commoner becoming a higher knight in the Freege army is a rarity. Eyrios: Stop calling me a commoner! Yeah, I'm no noble, but I'm not ashamed of it! I'm proud to be a commoner! Karin: Then why do you want to become a noble? Eyrios: Erg... Well... That's none of your business! Karin: I'm Karin. What's your name? Eyrios: It's Eyrios... Karin: Your name sounds really noble. Is it your real name? Eyrios: Of course it is! My old man gave it to me hoping we'd make it to nobility some day! Karin: Then your complex with nobility must come from your name. Maybe you should change it. How about Olson? It suits you better, don't you think? Eyrios: O-Olson...? Hey, stop playing around with people's names... Karin: Okay, Olson, so you're now on our side. See you around! Eyrios: H-Hey... Talk with Misha Karin: General Misha, the Empire is a hated enemy for us Silesseans as well? Why are you helping them! Misha: I have something which I must protect... That's all... Karin: ...Something you have to protect...? Misha: It doesn't concern you. Now go... Our attack is starting. End of Chapter 17A *(This conversation occurs only if Karin talked to Misha during Chapter 17A, and Misha was captured until the chapter's end) Dorias: Lord Leif, we have captured a commander of Silesse. What should we do? Leif: I want to see her. Are you the commander of the Silessean mercenaries? Misha: I have no need for sympathy! If you're going to kill me, just do it! Dorias: It is fruitless, Lord Leif. Silessean Pegasus Knights put honor above all. She wouldn't be able to bear living in captivity after leading her troops to their deaths. We should respect her wishes and put her out of her misery... Karin: No, Count Dorias! Misha, you have something to protect, don't you? What are you going to do if you die here! What's going to happen to the children waiting for you in Silesse! Misha: ! ...Where did you hear... Karin: A member of your squad told me. I saw her wounded and tried to help her... Then she told me... ...I never knew. I never knew that so many people were suffering in places under Imperial control... So many children are just... starving to death. She told me that she became a mercenary to earn money to buy food with. Misha: ...... August: You are wrong, Lady Misha. It is in no way forgivable to put other children in suffering to save your own. Child hunting has been going on in the Empire and Thracia. Silesse will not be an exception, either. Who will protect your children then? Misha: Child hunting...? What are you talking about? Leif: You don't know... In that case, you need to live and look at reality. I want you to understand our sorrow and suffering! Misha: ...I'm sorry. I...need to think this over... Etymology Karin's name is a northern form of the Greek name Katharine, meaning "pure". Ending Karin - The Cheery Pegasus Knight (天馬を駆る少女 Tenba o karu shōjo) After returning to Silesse, she fulfilled her long-awaited dream and became a full-fledged Pegasus Knight. There are no records of her doing anything extraordinary, but she is remembered as being a distinguished member of the Silessean Pegasus Knights. Gallery Karin.png|Karin's portrait in Thracia 776 Karin TCG.jpg|Karin as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork KarinAnthologyTCG.jpg|Karin as seen in the Jugdral Anthology series of the TCG Karin Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Karin from Thracia 776 Illustrated Works Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters